User blog:Rainsplash987/It's that wonderful time again :)
HELLLOOOOOOOO! IT'S QUEEN RAINY! Yes, it's that wonderful time again when silly ole Rainy makes a semi-serious half-realistic partly-useful blog. An admin blog, if you will. As you've noticed, there are a lot of new users. This is mostly thanks to Misty, that wondeful gal who put us up for a Spotlight Request. So, in honor of all the new users, and a few other things we need to get sorted out, I've decided to make this blog. It will cover two sections, what to do if you're a new user, and the latest news in NC, in case you haven't picked up on the changes. 'For New Users' 'Join The Clan:' Join the Clan Put your request at the bottom ''of the page, and leave a siggie or your username so we know who it is. As soon as you're approved, you can start RPing. Please try to RP with good grammar and reasonableness. For example, "She found out she could fly," does not fly. (CHEESY PUN!!!) Us admins will try to get to making your page ASAP, but we often get backed up on all that, so give us some time. If you honestly think we forgot, message us with a copied description of your cat and we'll get on it quicker. Not to say you should spam our talks every time you need a page, but you know. Sometimes we really do forget. To get started on this wiki, please read the Rules to get you accustomed to our ways. Keeping track of community messages is also a good way to go. A suggestion would also be to go on our Chat. When other users see you're on, they'll get on. It's a great way to get to know the older users on the wiki and make friends; we're a pretty close community. If you have anymore questions, feel free to message any active admins. 'In Other News... '''Admins: As you probably all know, Robo has given up her admin status. She'll still help decorate and code our wiki and retain her rights, but she isn't going to be an admin anymore. Feather has now been granted full rights as an admin. Hooray for her! 'A Few Things to Clear Up:' As Feather has already said, we've decided that it's first come first serve with names. If you really want a Furflepaw, but there's already one(JOKE, PEOPLES, BUT YOU GET THE IDEA) you'll have to wait till Furflepaw becomes a warrior. Till then, go with Furflekit or something. Cool? A request for all admins: Leave welcome messages on all the new users pages. Okay, not all, but you get my gist. We want to make sure everyone is happy here. 'Happy Happy Sunny Sunny:' Some more interesting news: Please message me or Robo with any ideas for the Newleaf Nightly, which will be out soon hopefully. This is your last chance to sign up to RP a WhisperClan cat for Quest 1. The Quest will be wrapped up soon, and a new one will be started for newleaf. For more information go here, here , or message me here. Thanks! I'm also thinking of making an "About NightClan" page where users can go to find out more about NightClan itself, and the history of our Clan. If you have an ideas, please leave them in the comments. Toodles, and thanks for listening! ~Queen Rainy out Category:Blog posts